The present invention relates to an apparatus for spinning and winding a plurality of synthetic multi filament yarns.
Apparatus of this type for spinning and winding a plurality of synthetic filament yarns are generally known. They include a spinning device with a plurality of spinnerets, at least one withdrawal godet, and a takeup device with a plurality of winding positions. In the spinning device, a polymer melt is distributed by means of a melt producer to a plurality of spinnerets. In each of the spinnerets, the polymer melt is extruded under pressure to strandlike filament bundles, which are combined to a yarn after cooling. In this process, a withdrawal roll withdraws the yarns or filament bundles preferably together from the spinnerets and advances them to the winding positions of the takeup device. Within the apparatus, the yarns advance differently spaced from one another in accordance with the layouts of the individual devices.
For example, EP 0 845 550 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,579 disclose that the spacing between the yarns during the spinning, withdrawing, and winding operations is made different for each operation. Thus, the yarns advance on the withdrawal godet with a very small spacing between one another. While this enables a compact construction of the withdrawal godet, it has the disadvantage that the group of filaments must be combined upstream of the withdrawal godet and be spread downstream thereof. To this end, it is necessary to deflect the filaments, particularly at the outer regions of the group.
To avoid damage by reason of the large deflections and loopings, or to avoid different physical properties, it is known not to exceed certain limit values, when the filaments are deflected. In this connection, the deflection of the filaments is dependent on the spacing of the filaments in the spinning device and on the number of the filaments spun parallel in side-by-side relationship. In particular in the case of a large number of filaments, the problem of a greatly varying deflection arises, which is however limited because a too high looping friction is avoided. Only a correspondingly long zone between the spinning device and the withdrawal godet can reduce such deflections.
Likewise, the distance from the takeup device is predetermined by such limited deflections. As a consequence, the known apparatuses for spinning and winding a plurality of filament yarns require an installation height, which extends over several tiers. With that, however, it is possible to operate such apparatus, in particular for threading the yarns, only over several tiers. On the other hand, when combining the filament yarns downstream of the spinning device, the spacing between the yarns should not be selected too large in order to avoid that withdrawal godets project over a very great length. Furthermore, for cost and handling reasons, there arises the desire for keeping the overall height and the width of the apparatus within limits. However, this brings along the problem with having to exceed admissible limit values of the deflection in the guidance of the yarn.
It is an object of the invention to further develop an apparatus of the initially described type in such a manner that it permits realizing overall heights of the apparatus that are as small as possible even in the case of a large number of parallel spun yarns.
A further object of the invention is to make available an apparatus for producing a plurality of yarns, that is as compact and operator friendly as possible.